1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head frame for a golf bag that may improve the assembly efficiency of golf bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional golf bag 80 including a bag 83, a mounting plate 81 attached to the rear of the bag 83, and two supporting rods 82 each having an upper end pivotally mounted to the mounting plate 81. The mounting plate 81 is attached to the bag 83 by riveting (see rivets 84) after formation of the main body of the golf bag 80. More specifically, the bag 83, generally made of cloth, is mounted around a main frame (not shown) for subsequent riveting of the mounting plate 81 to the bag 83, which is troublesome and time-consuming.
In addition, after the bag 83 is mounted around the main frame, a special machine is required for the riveting procedure. This takes a long time handling the bag 83 (which is generally xcx9c80 cm to 90 cm in height and 25 cm to 30 cm in width) and the main frame having considerable volumes and weights. Further, control of the riveting positions is not easy, and this shall adversely affect the supporting function of the supporting rods 82. In some cases, the supporting rods 82 cannot provide their required supporting function if the riveting positions are not properly located.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a head frame for a golf bag that may improve the assembly efficiency of golf bags.
It is the secondary object of the present invention to provide a head frame for a golf bag that does not require positioning of the pivotal seat to which upper ends of the supporting rods are pivotally mounted.
In accordance with the present invention, a head frame for a golf bag comprises at least one pivotal seat integrally formed thereon. The pivotal seat is adapted to be in pivotal connection with an upper end of a supporting rod.
The head frame includes a board integrally formed thereon and extended downward therefrom. The pivotal seat includes a block integrally formed on the head frame, a stop integrally formed on the block, and a pivotal section integrally formed on the stop, the block defining a space between the head frame and the stop.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the pivotal seat includes a peg on each of two sides thereof. The head frame and the pivotal seat have at least one block integrally formed therebetween to thereby define a space between the head frame and the pivotal seat.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a golf bag comprises a bag, a head frame mounted to an end of the bag, the head frame comprising two pivotal seats integrally formed thereon, and two supporting rods each having an upper end pivotally connected to an associated pivotal seat. The head frame includes a board integrally formed thereon and extended downward therefrom. Each pivotal seat includes a block integrally formed on the head frame, a stop integrally formed on the block, and a pivotal section integrally formed on the stop, the block defining a space between the head frame and the stop.
In another embodiment of the invention, a golf bag comprises a bag, a head frame mounted to an end of the bag, the head frame comprising a pivotal seat integrally formed thereon, the pivotal seat including a peg formed on each of two sides thereof, and two supporting rods each having an upper end pivotally connected to an associated peg. The head frame and the pivotal seat have at least one block integrally formed therebetween to thereby define a space between the head frame and the pivotal seat.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.